


Sulle note di un valzer

by EchoOfSilence



Category: dantalian no shoka
Genre: F/M, What If...?, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I lunghi capelli scuri di Dalian si muovevano nell’aria, mentre la ragazza danzava  nel mezzo della biblioteca, completamente ignara che lui la stesse osservando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sulle note di un valzer

**Titolo** : Sulle note di un valzer  
 **Personaggi** :  Huey, Adult!Dalian  
 **Genere** : fluff, romantico  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Avvertimenti** : flashfic, what if...?  
 **Wordcount** : 484 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Introduzione** :  scritta per lo [SfigaFest 2013](http://www.fanworld.it/page.php?id=122) con il prompt: Dantalian no shoka, Huey/Adult!Dalian, sulle note di un valzer.

 

 

 

I lunghi capelli scuri di Dalian si muovevano nell’aria, mentre la ragazza danzava  nel mezzo della biblioteca, completamente ignara che lui la stesse osservando.  
Huey si poteva benissimo immaginare la reazione della giovane donna, se l’avesse colto in flagrante: si sarebbe fermata, fissandolo con lo sguardo cremisi furioso e iniziando ad additare sulla sua mancanza di educazione, mentre le guance candide le sarebbero diventate rosse.  
Quindi era meglio non palesarsi, pensò fra sé, continuando a fissarla: Dalian teneva gli occhi chiusi, mentre si muoveva sulle note del valzer che provenivano dal vecchio grammofono – quello che era stato ritrovato in soffitta pochi giorni prima – senza sbagliare neanche un passo.  
Forse aveva letto qualcosa in proposito.  
Qualche giorno prima non aveva, infatti, divorato un libro sulla musica?  
Scosse il capo e fece un passo indietro, non accorgendosi della catasta di libri dietro di sé e finendo per rovinarci sopra, ritrovandosi a terra e con la copertina di un tomo che pungolava contro il costato: «Huey!» fu lo strillo scandalizzato che accompagnò il suo ritorno alla realtà.  
«Non li avevo visti.» si difese immediatamente l’uomo, ben sapendo che la compagna avrebbe fatto chissà quale storia per i libri.  
«Da quanto eri qua?» fu, invece, ciò che seguì e che lo sorprese, facendogli alzare lo sguardo e incontrare il viso imbarazzato di Dalian: lo fissava in attesa, con le guance rese rosse e i pugni stretti.  
Huey sorrise tranquillo, rialzandosi e sistemando i libri caduti: «Sul bel Danubio blu…» dichiarò, voltandosi poi verso la ragazza e indicando con un cenno del capo il grammofono che, imperterrito, continuava a riprodurre la musica.  
«Conosci questo valzer?»  
«Certo.» risposte Huey, fissandola un attimo e, poi, ricordandosi le vecchie lezioni di galateo, s’inchinò leggermente e allungò una mano verso Dalian: «Vuole concedermi l’onore di questo ballo?»  
Gli occhi cremisi si sgranarono poi, titubante, la ragazza mise le dita in quelle di Huey e lui l’attirò verso di sé: «Dobbiamo per forza stare così vicini?» gli chiese immediatamente Dalian, tenendo il capo chino e nascosto dalla frangia scura, mentre lui le poggiava una mano sul fianco e iniziava a muoversi a tempo di musica, conducendola per la stanza.  
«Quando si diffuse fece molto scalpore, proprio perché i ballerini dovevano danzare abbracciati, sai?»  
«Lo so, l’ho letto.»  
«Non ne dubitavo, Dalian.» dichiarò Huey, osservandola alzare il viso e sorridergli divertita, mentre continuavano a danzare fra i libri: «Perché una sera non andiamo da  qualche parte? Certo, non ricevo inviti come succedeva a mio padre e mia madre ma qualcuno ce l’abbiamo…»  
«Possiamo?»  
«Le investigazioni sui libri fantasma non ce lo vietano, no?»  
Dalian sorrise maggiormente, stringendo più forte le dita di Huey, mentre lui le faceva eseguire una giravolta proprio nell’istante in cui la musica giungeva alla sua fine: rimasero fermi, al centro della stanza, mentre il cilindro finiva il suo giro.  
«E’ una promessa, Huey?»  
Huey sorrise, osservando la sua compagna negli occhi e stringendo le dita piccole e fredde fra le sue: «E’ una promessa, Dalian.»


End file.
